


Foresight

by apathyinreverie



Series: The Jounin Mascot Babysitter Club [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Hatake Kakashi, Family, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Kakashi Raises Naruto, No Uchiha Massacre, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/pseuds/apathyinreverie
Summary: And as the sentiment against their clan grows ever-darker, Fugaku and the elders plan an uprising, position their people, weave an intricate network around the various power structures within Konoha, make sure that once they finally do move to tear the current status quo apart, their village will not suffer for it.They planned for every single contingency.Well, at least theythoughtthey did.-Or, Sasuke makes a new friend. Which somehow ends up changingeverything.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The Jounin Mascot Babysitter Club [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624759
Comments: 198
Kudos: 2106
Collections: Lovely Pieces





	Foresight

Fugaku is twenty-eight when the Kyuubi's attack devastates Konoha.

In the aftermath, surrounded by death and destruction, he counts himself lucky for being one of the very few who didn’t lose those most precious to him, his family coming out of it almost entirely unscathed.

In hindsight, he thinks it’s likely because of the rather hectic couple of months that follow the attack, why it takes him so long to realize that it wasn't so much actual _luck_ that kept the Uchiha clan mostly out of harm's way, but rather malevolent manipulation from behind the scenes. Manipulation by those who should be protecting _all_ of Konoha, the Uchiha clan most certainly included.

Manipulation that sees his formerly so well-respected clan pushed to the outskirts of the village, avoided, almost _shunned_ by shinobi and civilians alike.

He knows it’s not the Sandaime himself trying to weaken their clan, knows the Sandaime is everything a Hokage _should_ be, one of those few, rare shinobi standing head and shoulders above the rest, more powerful than any other two shinobi in their village put together but also not tempted by the thrall of power, never seeking more, instead able and willing to put the village above everything else, even themselves.

True Hokages are a rare breed of shinobi. And Konoha can truly count itself lucky to still have their old Hokage able and willing to once more step up to the plate, even after his successor sacrificed himself for the sake of their village.

At least that’s what Fugaku used to think, what he thought right after the attack.

Now, he isn’t so sure any more. 

Because in the months and even years after the Kyuubi’s attack, it becomes apparent that - his willingness to put Konoha above all else aside - Sarutobi is also too old, too tired, too _blind_ to still play the political game, to still even see the machinations behind the scenes, even more so when they are coming from those closest to him.

And his selective blindness, his incompetence born from misplaced loyalties, is tearing the village apart at its very foundations, twisting Konoha into something it was never supposed to be, turning it into barely a caricature of itself.

Sure, Fugaku knows very well exactly who it is that fathoms himself the puppet master behind the scenes, and he also knows the Sandaime himself has no idea just how deep that rot at the very roots of Konoha’s foundations truly reaches these days.

Hokages may be trained in the art of subtle manipulation and political maneuvering once they take up that post to lead an entire village. But they are not born and bred into it. Not like clan heads who are trained from birth to lead their families through the thicket of political manipulations, always aiming to have their clan come out on top.

So, it is fairly easy for Fugaku to see through the machinations behind the scenes. Even if he has to wonder why the other clan heads _don’t_.

Either way, he is still powerless against it, unable to do anything. Not when the manipulator has the Hokage’s trust, his ear, his loyalty.

For all the help the Sandaime very decidedly _isn’t_ in keeping the balance within the village - if anything putting more effort into shielding those responsible than stopping, much less _punishing_ them - he might as well be actively lending a hand to those playing games from the shadows.

And as Sarutobi continues focusing outwards - focuses on strengthening Konoha against outside attacks, against any enemies possibly planning to take advantage of Konoha’s weakened state after the Kyuubi’s rampage through their village - the very foundations of Konoha are being eroded by malevolent forces from within.

In the months after the attack, the sentiment against the Uchiha, directly or indirectly blaming _them_ of all people for the Kyuubi’s destruction of Konoha, only keeps growing worse. And Fugaku is absolutely helpless to stop it, his hands tied by the very rules that his clan has sworn to protect.

Never let it be said that Danzo doesn't know how to play the game as well, that he doesn't know exactly how to twist a situation in his favor, to set things up in a way that if the Uchiha were to actually go up against him it would have them betray the very principles they are claiming to uphold.

But they also love their village, loyal to Konoha first, and everything else second.

So, they do try to wait it out, try to do their best to repair the damage done to their name, try to fix what they themselves didn’t break, willing to give their village the time to mourn, to get past their grief, even willing to let Konoha lay the blame where it doesn't belong in the hopes that normalcy will return to their home at some point.

It doesn’t.

To the contrary. Things continue getting worse.

And Fugaku grows bitter. The village he loves, the village he is loyal to, the village his clan helped build, shuns them.

His clan deserves better.

A sentiment most certainly shared by the rest of the Uchiha.

By the time Fugaku is thirty-two, the sentiment against his clan only seems to be ever-souring, dark sentiments forever incited by malevolent voices whispering rumors and suspicions from the shadows.

So, he isn't at all surprised when the elders finally approach him with a plan for an uprising to change the status quo in Konoha, to shake the entire village awake, to tear down lofty castles and unearth the rot burrowing below their very feet. To once more make Konoha the village it _should_ be.

And it's not only their pride at finding themselves pushed aside that simply won't allow them to do otherwise, but it's also their _duty_.

Because their village deserves better than being manipulated by old men from the shadows, men more concerned with keeping their power, _keeping themselves in power_ , than ensuring that Konoha in its entirety is as strong as it could possibly be. His unrivaled prowess as a shinobi aside, the Sandaime has lost his hold on the village and it has always been the Uchihas’ duty to protect Konoha from any threats coming from within. Even if that threat is their own Hokage’s willful ignorance.

Uchiha are loyal to Konoha first and everything else second, no matter which side the Hokage himself might be on.

People seem to have forgotten how the Uchiha came to be Konoha’s police force, why they took on the role of peace keepers within the village above seeking glory by protecting it from outside enemies.

But his clan still remembers. They are forever aware just _why_ the Nidaime originally created the Military Police Force and also why he then gave it to the Uchiha, why their second Hokage created a body within Konoha itself, a body that _by design_ is independent from the Hokage’s office, a counterweight to the shinobi directly under the Hokage's command, all the while the name Uchiha – as the main basis of the police force – would be associated with civil order within Konoha’s walls, by villagers and shinobi alike. 

Because their Nidaime was smart enough, _realistic_ enough to know that nothing in this world is truly safe from corruption. The Hokage's office very much included.

So, Konoha might have forgotten, but the Uchiha still remember.

And Fugaku _knows_ that Danzo specifically going after them is no coincidence either. Danzo is fully aware exactly what he's doing by weakening the Uchihas’ standing, by eroding the trust afforded to them as the keepers of peace and order within their walls, by specifically hollowing out the counterbalancing structures within Konoha, rendering anything useless that might still hold the power to challenge his perfidious, treacherous games from the shadows.

Danzo is turning Konoha into the one thing it was never supposed to be. He is building an unchecked dictatorship, with himself at the top pulling his puppets’ strings and the Hokage being little more than a figurehead to cover Danzo’s shadowy machinations.

Being the counterweight to the Hokage has been the Uchiha clan's purpose ever since the Nidaime himself entrusted them with being the checks _and_ the balances within Konoha's own walls. And it seems, it is time for them to step into that role for the first time in Konoha’s history.

And as the sentiment against their clan grows ever-darker, as children continue to disappear from their streets without their cases ever being quite fully investigated, as shinobi learn to look the other way at their Hokage's word, learn to take his word as law whether justified or not, as the rot festers below their feet.

The Uchiha plan an uprising.

Fugaku and the elders plan, position their people, weave an intricate network around the various power structures within Konoha, make sure that once they finally do move to tear the current status quo apart, their village will not suffer for it, ensure that even without the Hokage Konoha will still run smoothly and will come out of the revolution once more the village it is supposed to be, so much stronger than it is now, once more built on stable ground, and no more rot festering within its roots.

They plan for every single contingency.

Or at least they _thought_ they did.

Because one thing they definitely did _not_ plan for is for Fugaku's youngest son to make a new friend.

And he most certainly never expected the truly world-shifting effect something so small, something as trivial as two five-year olds becoming friends, could possibly have on the very foundations of their village.

+++

Fugaku doesn't really glance up from the scroll currently in his hands, even as he continues making his way from the entranceway towards the kitchen where he can hear his wife preparing dinner.

Today was another draining day, full of politics and having to deal with several civilian complaints made against various members of his clan in their role as police officers, all of which had proven to be nothing but petty complaints against Uchihas who however had just been doing their job as the peace keepers of Konoha but are now finding themselves faced with increasing opposition in any given situation.

Danzo’s scheme is coming to a head, making it almost impossible for the Police Force to do its duty anymore, not with most of their village having not only _lost faith_ in the Uchiha but _actively distrusting_ them.

And Fugaku is tired.

Tired of the scheming and building networks for the sole purpose of tearing things down, tired of placating the elders and reassuring his clan, all the while trying to keep the peace within their walls _just that little bit longer_ , hoping against hope that something might still change on its own, maybe for the other clans to realize what’s going on and step in, maybe for the Hokage himself to finally notice the harm that is being done to their home by one of those closest to him.

Fugaku can’t help but hope – no matter how futilely – that his clan won’t be forced to overthrow Konoha’s entire governing structure, just to keep their home safe from manipulative old men.

But time is running out. Because they cannot allow Danzo to actually succeed in fully hollowing out those last counterbalancing structures within Konoha.

The elders agree with Fugaku.

They will have to move soon. They have already waited longer than they maybe should have.

He breathes out, schools his face as he finally steps into the kitchen, eyes seeking out his wife. Who promptly glances up at his entry, eyes lighting up at the sight of him as always, but her face the unchanged, ever-present serene mask of calm tranquility that is the trademark of any Uchiha, an immovable façade no matter what might be going on underneath.

Mikoto has always had an easier time presenting the perfect Uchiha mask to the outside world than he himself had. It comes naturally to her. While Fugaku himself struggles every day with keeping his calm façade in front of the world.

In the privacy of their chambers, his wife has been teasing him since they were teenagers, since they got married so very young, that his temper runs far hotter than is suitable for an Uchiha, much less for the clan head. Not that she ever actually complained about it either.

And as long as they are outside of their chambers, they both continue to present the so very neutral, calm, impenetrable mask they were taught to wear since the moment they could talk. So, their greeting is calm, probably even seeming cold to any outsiders who might ever witness it.

But to Fugaku, it’s still _coming home_ , in every sense of the words.

“Sasuke brought a friend home with him today,” Mikoto then says, voice soft and lilting as always, but something about her inflection immediately catching his attention, telling him that there is something rather significant about that seemingly innocuous announcement.

Well, beside the fact that their younger son brought home a friend at all, what with Sasuke always having been so very quiet, calm and rather shy, almost withdrawn and definitely on the antisocial side of things, only ever becoming truly animated in any manner around Itachi, the older brother he so adores.

Sasuke is all of five years old and he already doesn’t like most people he meets. Which doesn’t bode too well for his future social skills either, all things considered.

So, for him to not only apparently _have_ a friend at all, but to then even decide to bring that friend home with him is actually rather good news in Fugaku’s opinion. If it weren’t for the definite care with which Mikoto just announced that fact to him.

But then, he can hear two pairs of small feet getting closer from the living room, his son most likely having heard him return and as always seeking him out to say hello.

The door on his left slides open.

And Fugaku blinks once, face remaining clear, not showing any of the definite surprise that runs through him at the sight in front of him.

“Sasuke,” he greets his son calmly, expression schooled into his usual immovable mask.

"Otou-san," Sasuke's voice is quiet as always where he is standing in the doorway. But there is something in his voice, a sort of nervous determination as he introduces, "This is Naruto."

A slight pause.

"Hello, Uchiha-sama," the blonde child at his son’s side greets politely, a bright and cheerful grin stretching over his face. But the boy’s eyes are also full of caution and guarded attention. Watching Fugaku, alert for any sort of negative reaction at finding this child in his home.

"Naruto and I are friends," Sasuke interjects, not giving Fugaku the time to actually react, clearly determined not to let his silence bother him, something mulish in his expression that Fugaku has never seen before in his usually so withdrawn younger son.

Fugaku blinks. But still, he lets nothing of his honest surprise show on his face.

When he got up today, he certainly hadn’t expected to come home to finding Konoha’s jinchuuriki in his living room.

Turns out, he doesn’t have the heart to throw the child out either.

And thus, Naruto ends up staying for dinner.

They make it through most of the meal before they are interrupted once more.

The interruption taking the form of one Hatake Kakashi suddenly slouching in the doorway to their dining room, still in full mission gear, clearly just having gotten back from his last assignment.

Not that Fugaku is surprised at seeing him here. He and most of Konoha’s Police Force are perfectly aware of Hatake having taken in the jinchuuriki about two years back, the man apparently undeterred by the Sandaime’s laws forbidding him from doing just that.

But, well, there isn’t much that goes on in his village that Fugaku doesn’t know about, deteriorating standing of his clan or not.

"Yo," the jounin just greets cheerfully, giving a lazy wave from the doorway. But the man’s eyes are sharp as they take in the room, clearly assessing them all, most likely making sure that no harm has been done to his not-officially-but-still-very-much-effectively adopted charge.

Fugaku can’t even blame him, what with how the village has been treating the Yondaime’s son ever since the child’s status as a demon container came out.

And let him just say, the entire situation around their jinchuuriki is nothing less than an absolute disgrace, shames everything Konoha stands for.

Which is also the main reason why Fugaku has so far simply ignored any reports about the jinchuuriki pulling pranks _or_ about the jounin apparently involved in helping the boy do just that.

With how much the sentiment against the Uchiha has grown over these past couple of years and considering how that distrust originally started - actively _seeded_ by whispered rumors about their involvement in the Kyuubi's attack - his clan simply can’t afford being seen supporting the jinchuuriki. He isn’t even sure whether the Uchiha or the boy himself would suffer more for the association.

But having to keep their distance or not, they most certainly don't try to make the boy’s life any harder than it already is either.

Quite to the contrary.

Konoha's entire Police Force is of the opinion that if the Yondaime’s son feels like pulling a couple of pranks on civilians in retaliation for any mistreatment at their hands, well, then they are happy to look the other way. Which _of course_ has nothing at all to do with their own at-this-point-less-than-generous thoughts about Konoha’s civilians. _Of course_ not.

"Hatake," Fugaku finally greets in return.

“Uchiha,” the man nods, before continuing cheerfully, “I’m looking for a lost duckling, who apparently decided to skip out on his babysitters this morning, sending them all into quite the tizzy. You wouldn’t have happened to see said duckling?”

By the time he finishes, Naruto has already scrambled upright and bounced his way up to the man with a bright grin, tugging Sasuke along by his arm.

“Kashi-nii,” the boy greets enthusiastically, all sunshine-bright smile and excitedly widened blue eyes as soon as he reaches the man. “Look, Kashi-nii, _look_. This is Sasuke. He’s my _friend_ ,” he announces proudly, clearly of the opinion that having Sasuke as a friend is something to openly brag about, grin only brightening when Hatake just reaches out to ruffle the child’s hair.

And there is definitely something pleased in Sasuke’s eyes as well, apparently rather liking being shown off like this. Though, he then apparently decides that Naruto forget to mention an important detail. “ _Best_ friend,” Sasuke emphasizes softly, his voice quiet but once more that mulish tilt to his lips.

The grin that little addition gets him from the blond child at his side - blindingly bright, radiant, like literal sunshine - has Sasuke pretty much _glowing_ in prompt accomplishment as well.

“My _best_ friend,” Naruto then confirms proudly to Hatake, his hand easily reaching out to grasp tightly onto Sasuke’s, even as he then proceeds to chatter the events of his past two days at his guardian, who has apparently been gone on a mission.

Sasuke who just ducks his head after glancing at their linked hands.

And Fugaku can’t help but blink at the slight blush suddenly coloring his son’s cheeks.

_Oh dear._

And Hatake just looks up briefly, meets his eyes across the two boys’ heads, before the jounin promptly proceeds to amp up his cheer even further, eye-smiling delightedly through it all.

+++

Which is how Naruto Uzumaki - or rather, Naruto _Hatake_ as he is called these days - first appears in their lives.

Within days, he becomes something of a staple in their household, finding a spot in their home, a spot right beside Sasuke, bright and enthusiastic where Fugaku's sons just aren't, but so honestly happy and warmly friendly to everyone around him that even the most serious Uchiha clan members don't quite have the heart to try to cow him into silence.

If only because they are all fully aware of the incredible burden this child bears for the sake of their village, a true living sacrifice. If nothing else, the child deserves their respect for that fact alone.

Fugaku agrees. As far as he is concerned, the jinchuuriki deserves to be as unrestrainedly cheerful as he damn well pleases.

Although, it isn't until a few days later that he actually realizes the full implications of giving Naruto access to his home. You know, since no one told him that the child was actually a package deal.

Because with Naruto also come the jounin.

 _All_ of them.

+++

Fugaku stops in the doorway to his living room, can't help but look around himself, glances around his home, his family.

His eyes briefly land on Itachi sitting off to the side, his barely eleven-year-old son who is currently serving as a pillow to two completely knackered five year olds, a small head pillowed on either of Itachi's thighs, something utterly relaxed in his posture, book on jutsu in hand but eyes soft as they keep going back to the two children apparently having sought him out as the calm within the storm.

Fugaku honestly can't remember the last time he saw his oldest son just simply _be_. A thought which is as painful as it has pride swelling within him at Itachi's accomplishments, the reminder of just how _young_ his son is and still already having accomplished more than some shinobi ever achieve in a lifetime.

The clinking of cups being set on stone from his left drags his attention away, over to the not entirely closed door leading outside to the courtyard, where Morino and Hayate are currently sitting off to the side, apparently having a drinking contest. In absolute silence.

Only a little further to their left, Fugaku can hear Mitarashi and Namiashi heckling Inoichi for apparently once more losing to their Jounin Commander at shogi. And Fugaku can almost _feel_ the smugness practically radiating off Shikaku - for once more coming out on top in his favorite game - from here.

It's quite the colorful array of jounin currently gathered at the Uchiha compound, as they tend to be whenever Naruto finds his way here.

Hatake is currently out of town, having been sent on yet another mission, leaving his ward to be watched over by one of the other jounin. And Naruto might be perfectly behaved for his 'Kashi-nii' but the same truly cannot be said for anyone else, with how regularly he leads the entire shinobi corps on wild chases around Konoha as soon as Hatake is out of the village.

These days, usually also accompanied by Fugaku's younger son.

Ever since they met about four months ago, Naruto doesn't really seem to go anywhere without dragging Sasuke along for the ride. Not that Fugaku's son has ever in any way complained about that fact.

Quite to the contrary.

There is a fierce sort of possessiveness about his youngest son whenever anyone takes Naruto's attention away from him for so much as a second, still uncompromising in his insistence that he and Naruto aren't only friends, but that they are _best_ friends, getting himself a blindingly bright smile from the blonde every single time he does so.

Which might very well be the reason why Sasuke does it in the first place.

There are only two people Sasuke doesn't get jealous of if Naruto so much as smiles at them.

_'Kakashi because he's Naruto's Kashi-nii and Itachi because he's Nii-san. Hn.'_

His son's exact words, when Mikoto asked him about it at some point.

There seems to be only one kid their own age who Sasuke is at least somewhat willing to tolerate in their little circle at all, namely Shikaku’s son. Most likely for the sole reason that Naruto had apparently already been friends with Shikamaru by the time he met Sasuke.

But everyone else who gets Naruto to smile at them for any reason whatsoever - which isn't hard at all, considering that the child is practically sunshine personified, always smiling at something or other - will promptly find themselves treated to a dark scowl upon daring to draw Naruto's attention away from Sasuke.

Including Fugaku himself.

Mikoto thinks it's adorable and Fugaku can't say he disagrees.

Although, somewhat less so ever since Mikoto’s comment about how reassuring it is that they have _two_ sons, so they _still_ won't have to worry about the lineage being passed on in the future. The implications of that oh-so-casually-made statement are giving Fugaku a headache just thinking about it.

Point is, his youngest son somehow managed to befriend the son of the Yondaime, the jinchuuriki of their village, an outcast, the one child in all of Konoha who could have ended up doing _more_ damage to the Uchiha's name. But somehow, it ended up being the opposite.

Because with Naruto came the entire jounin corps, who now tend to spend quite a bit of time at the Uchiha compound whenever the only person on the entire planet who Naruto will reliably listen to is not in town, and the child will then promptly make his way to the Uchiha compound to spend some time with his best friend.

 _Somehow_ , Fugaku's house has ended up becoming one of the main jounin hubs within the village. As evidenced by his senses right now telling him that there are currently no less than _thirteen_ non-Uchiha jounin lounging around the compound.

And usually, he might even have protested their presence, might have made his displeasure absolutely clear to anyone who decided to disregard the rules of their compound.

But.

There has been a rather notable shift in the village recently.

Because with the jounin making their disregard of any rumors about the Uchiha clan's treachery so very apparent, the civilians have found themselves rather hesitant in insisting on their previous blatant distrust either.

Seems like even the civilians realize that collectively snubbing of one of Konoha's clans may be one thing. Putting themselves on the wrong end of the entire Konoha Police Force _and_ the entire Jounin Corps, however, is quite another.

Because the jounin are the backbone of the village, their main military force, the ones who carry Konoha’s name outside the village on missions, who bring in the main money by taking on the more dangerous missions, the ones who live and breathe their village’s doctrines of camaraderie and loyalty to Konoha first and everything else second.

They embody all that which their village stands for.

But the jounin are also feared. The Jounin Corps is where their strongest gather, the ones with the kekkei genkai and the godlike jutsus, the strange and unpredictable ones, the ones who have long since chosen they will give all of themselves to their village, the ones who bleed and sacrifice for their village and who are all less than sane at this point.

So, mob mentality or no, even the civilians seem to be aware just how bad of an idea it would be to piss them off collectively.

And as his eyes finally drift over to land on his wife - who just glances up to meet his gaze, as always somehow able to tell whenever he looks at her - he can't help but think that it really would be a shame to disturb this _new_ status quo of the village, that it is at least worth seeing where this might take Konoha.

Because by being here, Konoha's jounin are making their disapproval of the Hokage known, even if nonverbally.

Jounin who seem to have collectively decided to simply ignore the Sandaime's more recent laws, the laws that say they aren't allowed to so much as speak to Naruto. Jounin who apparently decided that their loyalty to _any_ Hokage - even a deceased one - goes above whatever political machinations might currently be driving the village's more powerful figures in their decision making.

And Fugaku, as someone who has stayed true to the assignment given to the Uchiha by the Nidaime himself - to keep the peace within Konoha and keep their village safe from all enemies, domestic and foreign - more than approves of that mindset.

Not to even mention that a subtle, peaceful revolution - like dethroning the Hokage by way of shifted alliances within the village - will always be better for Konoha in the long run anyeay.

Even more so if it also has the Uchiha coming out on top.

Because after years of them being pushed to the fringes of the village, suddenly the presence of one cheerful child has turned their compound into the very center of the village once more.

Even Danzo in all his arrogance and puppeteering behind the scenes won’t dare challenge the Uchiha on their own land. There is a reason why the man has been trying to undermine them with shadow games and manipulation. Because the Uchiha have held up Konoha longer than any single person or even any other clan in their village, and they have always been Konoha's strongest clan.

An outsider could never succeed in actually challenging them.

Fugaku takes a sip of his tea, easily hiding his smugly satisfied expression behind the cup, even as he sees the smile he doesn't allow himself to show curl at the edges of his wife's lips instead as she genially offers Chouza sitting beside her another cup of tea.

And Fugaku knows that at some point soon, Hatake will make an appearance as well as soon as he returns from his current mission, will barely take a few moments to announce his return to the Hokage's office, before he'll immediately make his way towards wherever his young charge is producing mayhem at the moment. There is a sort of casual disregard about the way Hatake treats not so much the Hokage's office itself but rather Sarutobi specifically these days. Ever since his return from his last ANBU mission and whatever it is that made him decide to adopt one Uzumaki Naruto, laws forbidding him from doing so be damned.

Hatake who is one of their best, one of their most loyal, one of their most dedicated. Hatake who is barely in his twenties and who is already reaching well into the realm of Kage strength.

Hatake who is immovably loyal to Konoha, if not due to a personal desire but due to loyalty to those he holds and held dear.

Hatake who would move _literal_ _mountains_ to protect the sunshine-bright child under his protection.

_Hatake who might actually make a rather excellent next Hokage._

So.

Fugaku and the elders decided just this week that it might not quite be the time for their coup after all, that they should maybe wait for a bit longer before they tear down the office of the Hokage, that they might not have to rip their village apart in order to rebuild at all. Not if they might be able to reach that same goal by simply ensuring that their _next_ Hokage isn’t as prone to manipulation from behind the scenes as the current one.

And maybe - especially now that they apparently even have Shikaku on their side, the man's sharp eyes forever assessing the changing dynamics in their village - they can even prod at things a little, just enough so that the baton of the Hokage office might be passed on a little sooner than people are clearly anticipating.

 _Yes_ , Fugaku thinks, lets his eyes drift to once more land on his two sons and the blond, ever-cheerful boy who has become more or less part of their household so recently. _Better wait for now and see where this takes us._

And they can always keep their plans for the uprising as an emergency solution, but at least postpone the coup for now. Maybe until next year. Or the year after. Or... whenever, really.

Because, recently, things have been looking up.

And why in the world would they want to mess with any of that?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to fix the Uchiha massacre in this (first of all, because screw Danzo, and second of all, because it just bugs me how Danzo supposedly managed to pull the wool over the eyes of everyone, including countless seasoned shinobi despite that underneath-the-underneath thing they are supposedly trained in). Still, if I was going to keep them all alive, then I wanted to also turn that coup they had been planning into something that was less of a temper-tantrum-because-they-lost-political-standing-in-the-village and more of a reasonable-political-move-for-the-sake-of-Konoha. Hence, the entire the-Uchiha-were-always-supposed-to-act-as-checks-and-balances-in-case-someone-managed-to-screw-up-their-village-too-much thing. Still, hadn't really expected to write an entire fic from Fugaku's POV either XD
> 
> Would absolutely love to know what you think :D


End file.
